


Just another day in school:

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: Melon bun is the nerdy loner freshman at SFHS. Avocado is the Popular jock Junior. What will happen when these two meet?
Relationships: Avocado Cookie/Melon Bun Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The bell rang at exactly 3 pm like it always did. Sounding throughout the school to let the kids know that school was over and extracurricular activities were to begin soon. Most kids would go to clubs or sports, but kids like Melon Bun, who didn’t have a lot of friends or classmates that really enjoyed her company, just went home.  
Melon bun heard the bell and began to pack up her school bag, a simple blue bag with a few flower patches on it. Unlike most kids who had fancy backpacks and fancy binders, most of her stuff looked like it had been well loved or even handed down. 

She pushed her glasses back up onto her face. She wore big round glasses that hid most of her face along with the thick curls she wore in two braids. Her school uniform that everyone wore consisted of a simple white button up shirt with a light green bow, a dark green pleated skirt, white tights, and black shoes. Girls were allowed to wear braids, but boys were only allowed short hair. Melon bun hated the dress code. Then again, it’s not like she wore much else.

As she got up out of her chair, she smoothed her skirt and watched other people talking and laughing in the classroom. She felt a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn’t she be popular? Was it her glasses? Was it the fact she was overweight? Was it the fact that Avocado was the school jock?

_ “Ugh, Avocado.”  _ she thought to herself. She didn’t know them well, She was a freshman and they were a junior, but they were known for being a troublemaker and being one of the boys. She always came to school late, her shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up and bow undone. Her long, green hair was always in a messy ponytail instead of the mandatory braids. What she didn’t do in schoolwork she made up for in sports. She was known for her wrestling moves. She was tall, muscular, and frankly, quite popular.

Melon bun heaved a sigh as she hoisted her heavy backpack onto her back. She picked up a few books she couldn’t fit into her backpack into her arms. She looked around the now empty classroom. Even the teacher had left. Was she really thinking to herself that long?

Melon bun poked her head out of the classroom. She saw a few people talking in the halls or going through their lockers. She knew it’d be safe to leave the classroom since none of her usual irritations were around. There were a few other classmates who would never leave her alone. 

She was on the second floor of the school. The school had three floors of classrooms, auditoriums, gyms, and so on. She felt safe there for the most part. As she descended the stairs, she felt some tension in the air, as if something was wrong, but decided to ignore it. 

Melon bun headed for the bathrooms near the school entrance, she knew she could walk home from school considering it was only a mile from her house. Before she reached the bathrooms, Someone pushed her to the ground. 

Melon bun Yelped as she hit the floor. Her books and glasses went flying. A trio of girls stood over her, laughing uncontrollably. 

“Hi, Melon Ball!” they teased.

Melon bun felt her heart sink, she hated that name. She also knew what was gonna happen next. They were gonna hurt her. She was too weak to defend herself. Knowing her fate, hot tears welled in her eyes as the girls closed in. 

_ “HEY!!!”  _ A voice boomed, the girls stopped dead in their tracks. Melon bun looked up in shock. Standing there at the other end of the hall was Avocado. It was easy to tell she was not happy.

“Get away from her if you know what’s good for you.” She said through gritted teeth, as she began to approach the girls, Her balled up fists and threatening appearance frightened them and they took off running. Melon bun’s eyes were wide. She had never seen anything like it. She didn’t know whether to scream and run too, or to thank Avocado. 

Avocado quietly relaxed and handed Melon bun her books, even though Melon was still in shock, her glasses weren’t on her face so she couldn’t really make out who was what. Avocado gently put her glasses back on her face. 

“Keep quiet about this mmkay?” She said with a rather deadpan expression to melon bun, shoving the books into her arms and helping her up. Melon was silent. What just happened again? A popular jock helping out a nerdy quiet kid like her?

Avocado smirked and smacked Melon on the back. “That-a girl.” She let out a laugh and walked past her, leaving the school.

Melon started to shake with a mixture of anger and co. Her eyes were still wide with surprise before she could even think of how to respond to any of what just happened, something fell off her backpack. “...huh?” She turned around, looking at what it was. Turns out it was a sticky note. Melon frowned. Was she just pranked by someone who saved her? Great.

She picked up the note, expecting it to say “Kick me.” Or some such nonsense. She turned it over, but then nearly dropped it. It was Avocado’s Cell Number. It even had a bad joke on it.

“...It’s only the third week of school.” She said really quietly to herself, her face slowly becoming hotter than the sun. “And I think I just got the most popular kid’s number.” 


	2. Just another day at school: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melon bun just got the number of the most popular kid in school. What's a girl to do but go to the movies?

Melon bun was relieved to hear that neither Avocado or the bullies were given detention or anything for their behavior. Honestly, it would have made her feel bad for whatever reason.

The next few days at school were rather quiet and normal. She did what she normally did. Go to school, eat a sandwich for lunch, go home, study, sleep. She had hidden the note she got from Avocado in the bottom of her backpack from prying eyes, including her parents who were less than open minded. 

It felt like Avocado hadn’t been around. Usually her bold personality was seen all over the school, especially at the school gym, but people were spreading rumors that she was sick. Overhearing this made Melon bun feel kinda bad for whatever reason. 

Once again it was friday. The leaves were starting to change color in front of the school. It was nice to see them in shades that almost matched Melon bun’s Orange hair. She was walking out the school’s back doors. She decided since today was Friday and since she had some extra cash, that she’d stop by the movies. She had overheard someone at school talking about a new movie that sounded really interesting. 

After taking the bus downtown and walking to the movie theater, She approached the ticket person busy writing something down. “Hello, One ticket to see--” 

“Hm?” The ticket person looked up. Melon bun couldn’t believe her eyes. It was Avocado. Was this a joke? Avocado had a job at the movie theater??

Avocado looked rather dashing in the Movie theater uniform. For once she wore a button up properly and a black bow tie with a black vest and red cumberbund. Her hair was still in it’s long green ponytail, but she had a cute red ribbon in it. Was Melon Bun...Blushing again?

The Two locked eyes in shock for a good long second before Avocado slowly smiled sheepishly. “H-Hey...Melon bun right? From SFHS?” Melon bun adjusted her glasses and offered her crooked smile in return. 

“Erm...yes...you’re Avocado.” She muttered, looking everywhere but at Avocado. Her crooked smile was wavering as she realized she was starting to sweat.   
“...you good?” Avocado asked. “You were gonna ask about seeing a movie right?” she said, raising a brow. 

Before either of them could even think of what to say, Melon bun was bowing her head, apologizing profusely, and running out the door. Avocado was now the one confused. 

“What was THAT about?” She wondered to herself.

Melon bun ran and ran until the movie theater was no longer in sight. She was beyond embarrassed. How could she have let this happen? 

“Man I should have just let them beat me up!” She moaned to herself. Why did Avocado have to save her, let alone give her her number? She didn’t even have a cell phone because her family barely even made rent.

Her Dad had a phone, but it was a phone for work because he worked in the cheddar mines like she wanted to some day. 

She finally found a place to relax in a quieter part of the town park. She slid into a bench and let out a groan. “Ughhhhhh…”

She looked around, it was still light out, and it wasn’t cold out, so she decided to put on her headphones and draw. She wasn’t a good artist at all, but she liked to doodle. 

Melon bun liked music, but her music was rather...hipster-esque. She listened to bands no one really knew. Nothing really mainstream. Every now and then when her favorite song would come on, she’d find herself singing or just humming along. 

Soon it was starting to get dark. Melon bun looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. She held a paper in one hand, and her backpack in the other. She put her backpack up where it belonged once again and started for the bus. Just as she was about to get back onto the main street, she bumped into someone, so much for gracefulness.

“Oh hey! It’s you Again!”

Melon bun felt like she was going to throw up. Was their town really that small?!

_ Avocado again. _

Before Avocado could even say anything else, She took the paper, shoved it into her face, and took off for the bus stop.

Avocado was confused once again. What just happened? They took the paper that had been awkwardly shoved into their face and read it.

“I don’t have a phone. But if you want, I can meet you here Tomorrow at 2. We can talk.” 

Under the note was a crude drawing of the football field bleachers at the school. Avocado smiled brightly. “I’ll be there, Melon bun.” 


	3. Just another day at school: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melon bun and Avocado end up meeting up at the school bleachers to chat.

The next morning came a lot quicker to Melon bun than she imagined. She overslept, but made sure to put on her favorite purple dress and white cardigan with her hair down in fluffy, thick curls. She put on some black leggings and the same black shoes she wore to school to make sure everything matched. After saying goodbye to her mom and heading out for the school, She felt like this was going to be an interesting day.

She didn’t even know why she was going to go see Avocado. Something in her wrote that note yesterday and she didn’t know why she did, either. She didn’t wanna say it was the “L” word. She hadn’t felt that since she was in the “L” word at the age of 13. Being 16 now, She felt she was a lot more mature and smart (At least, she thought she was).

Melon bun made sure to put her worries aside once she saw the bleachers in the distance. After settling herself on the bottom of the bleachers, she looked around. It was almost 2, and Avocado wasn’t in sight. Maybe they’d forgotten? Maybe they didn’t want to go? Melon bun knew she was trying to put her worries aside, but couldn’t help herself. 

At 2:03, Melon bun was ready to give up. She figured Avocado wasn’t coming and that this was the end of her high school career. But just as she was about to get up, Avocado could be seen on the other end of the football field. She stretched her arm out and waved to melon bun with a wide toothy grin. She had her classic ponytail in but was wearing a leather jacket with a pink hawaiian shirt and jeans with sneakers. She was also carrying a plastic bag from a local convenience store. Melon bun offered a gentle wave back.

“Heyyyyy!! Sorry i’m late, I got us some stuff from the store!” Avocado shouted from across the field as she approached Melon bun, who was already blushing. 

“I-I should have got you something then!” she said “I can’t accept this!” 

Avocado, who was already going through the bag, looked up in confusion. “What are you talking about dude? It was only like, 10 bucks.” She responded. Melon bun frowned. “Isn’t that a lot…?”

“Not for me!” She pulled out two fizzy drinks. “Here, you want pink or blue? I can’t tell what flavor they are!” 

Melon reached out and grabbed the pink one, considering pink was one of her favorite colors at the time. Avocado sat down by her and pulled out a few more snacks. Before Melon could even say anything, Avocado was opening her bottle and lifting it to Melon’s.

“Cheers!” She said with a giggle. Melon looked confused for a second, but then gently tapped her bottle against Avocado’s bottle. The two each took a sip. Melon didn’t want to admit it, but it was a really nice taste.   
“So...uh…” Melon started. Avocado looked over with a smile that nearly melted Melon’s heart, but froze her up on the outside.Avocado took notice of this.

“What’s wrong, Mel?”

_ Oh no, I'm getting a nickname now?! _ Melon bun thought. Is the “L” Word is getting closer and closer to becoming a reality between the two of them now? What in the world was she supposed to say next??

Instead of saying anything, Melon bun burst out in nervous laughter. Avocado was then even more worried as she took another sip of her soda. 

“Was it something I said…?” Avocado started, But Melon bun looked to her instantly and shook her head almost violently 

“N-N-No! No, I’m sorry! I’m just so nervous!!” she said in an accidental loud voice. Avocado was stumped at this. “But...why are you nervous?” 

Melon bun honestly didn’t know how to answer that. She took a deep breath. “Just...you’re the cool kid athlete and I'm the nerdy loner...it’s in every pop culture media ever. We’re not supposed to get along. We’re different...you’re not supposed to say ‘call me’. You’re not even supposed to like me.” Melon said softly. 

“But i do like you!” Avocado said suddenly, taking Melon bun’s hands in hers. Melon bun felt her heart skip a beat, maybe even two beats as she looked to Avocado, who was looking at her with deep determination. 

“I know we barely know each other, But I see something special in you…” She said, smiling a little. “The first day of school, I saw you go out of your way to help a new kid get lunch because she forgot money. Any of the kids i hang out with would NEVER do that!”

It was true. A new kid had remembered everything. Books, pencils, but forgotten lunch money. Knowing it was her first day in high school, and that she’d need new pens, Her mom had sent her with some extra money for pens. But instead she'd given the money to the kid for their lunch. She may have been scolded by her mom, but it felt good to do a good deed.

“Melon bun, you’re something else, I really think you’re cool!” Melon bun was surprised by that, that someone found her cool. 

“Me…?” 

“Yes, you!” Avocado said with another toothy grin. “Now c’mon, I got plenty of snacks.”

The two ended up talking for four hours, taking turns walking around the track or sitting, and going on about school work and home work. 

“...You wanna be a miner like your dad? That’s epic!” Avocado Declared.

“I think it’s cooler that you wanna be a Comedian like your uncle.” Melon bun replied, Shivering a bit in the cold of the dusk. Avocado let out a laugh, her laugh was so warm and calming to Melon bun. 

“You think so?” Avocado said with a smirk. Melon bun didn’t even notice that Avocado’s hand was on top of hers.

“Totally! I WISH I knew how to make jokes.” Melon bun said, looking up at Avocado. She never noticed how pretty she was because she was always looking away from her. Avocado had beautiful green eyes that looked prettier than any gem her dad would have brought home, and that grin melted away all her tension and shyness. 

“I could teach you sometime…” Avocado replied. Leaning in a little. Her smile faded a little as she looked into Melon bun’s eyes. Melon bun, none the wiser, looked up at her. “I’d like that!” 

Just as Avocado was ready to make a move like in the many, many movies she’d seen, suddenly her phone went off. It was a very loud beeping tune that scared both of them, Melon bun nearly fell off the bleachers. “Eep!”

Avocado checked her phone and heaved a sigh. “Great, I’m being called into work.” She rolled her eyes. “But hey, i had a great time today.” Melon bun looked at her, a little unsure of what to say. “M-Me too!” Melon bun replied. 

Avocado picked up all the trash they’d made from eating, but noticed they left behind one last snack, a container of instant Jelly soup. 

“Here, you can have this.” Avocado said, handing the container to Melon bun. She inspected it for a moment, a little unsure of what it was. 

“The heck is it?” She questioned.

“Oh! You just add the ingredients on the back and microwave it. It’s super yummy.” Avocado said with a smirk. “Well, I better get going, I don’t wanna be late.” 

Avocado leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Melon bun froze up.

“See you Monday, Mel~” She said, before turning and walking away.

Melon bun couldn’t help but stand there for a good two minutes in shock.

She was feeling the “L” word.


	4. Just another day at school: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to know Avocado, Melon bun finds herself really liking her! But what happens when she goes to see her at the gym after school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE

Melon bun didn’t know what to think of what happened or how she felt after what happened a few days ago. She didn’t have time to think even because she had to study for a test it turned out. 

When Monday afternoon came, however, Melon bun went and looked for Avocado at the Gym. She felt really self conscious as she walked around the many toned and thinner people using the gym’s treadmills and bikes. Eventually, however, she spotted avocado lifting weights by herself on the other end of the gym, her back to everyone. She had her headphones in, and seemed to be on the rowing machine. 

Melon bun wanted more than anything to just say hello, but she looked down at her outfit. She had put on her gym uniform and felt like a little sausage in it because it was a hair too small for her.

The uniform was a simple white T-shirt and green shorts. The white knee socks were super itchy everyone could agree, but the black sneakers were comfy. She had her hair up in a big, fluffy ponytail full of curls.

Avocado was wearing the same thing, but Melon bun couldn’t help but be jealous. She felt like she had wanted to be close to Avocado now, even though their dynamics were completely different. Melon bun took in a deep breath, and slowly approached Avocado, who was still on a rowing machine. 

She reached out to tap Avocado’s shoulder, but suddenly found herself walking away as if nothing happened. 

Even though Melon bun wasn’t one to swear, she went into the locker rooms, and whispered “Crap” repeatedly under her breath. Her face was red again as she tried to clean her glasses. 

“Well, well, well.” A voice came. Melon bun looked up, unable to see as she cleaned her glasses. Her glasses were snatched from her hands. “If it isn’t Melon Ball.”

Melon bun gasped, She broke out in a cold sweat as she recognized the voice. It was the bullies from last time.   
“W-Wait! I need those!” She cried, reaching out to try to obtain her glasses, only to be slammed against a locker. One of the girls laughed loudly as she smashed melon bun’s glasses under her shoe.

“We have unfinished business.” One of them hissed. “And your girlfriend ain't around to save you this time.” they said smiling evilly.   
Before she could even react, she was punched in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The girls laughed and let her have it as Melon bun screamed and cried in pain. As they beat her down, she begged for mercy, she asked herself why she ever left middle school, She asked herself why she ever moved to this damn town.

Just as they were about to slam her head Into a locker, however, the Girls were suddenly pulled away. Melon bun couldn’t see, but two people were over her now, trying to help her to her feet. Her puffy red eyes let out hot tears. Had Avocado saved her again?

Before she could answer that question, someone lifted her into their arms, and she heard someone else say. “Get her to the nurse NOW!” before everything went black for a few moments.

“Hey...are you awake..?” Melon bun could hear people talking over her. She couldn’t seem to focus the words, or open her eyes, but eventually, her eyes shot open in surprise. Her body ached pretty badly, especially her head. Melon bun looked around. She saw mostly the bright light of her bedroom. 

“What happened...Why am I home…?” She questioned.

“Careful now.” A gentle voice came from near her. Melon bun’s eyes looked over to the side of her bed and she nearly felt dizzy. It was Avocado, and she was holding flowers and had tears in her eyes and a bitter smile on her lips. Melon bun’s Mom was behind Avocado.

“Your friend here saved you, Mel.” Her mom said softly. Avocado laughed softly. “I went to finish up my workout. I saw those bullies and knew something was wrong so I got the gym teacher and he helped me get you out of there. I just wish I wasn't too late.”

Upon realizing that Avocado saved her again, she felt like she was going to faint. Melon bun was wondering if this was all some sick joke. 

“But yeah, other than a few bruises, you should be back to school on Wednesday!” Her mom said with a smile. “Anyway, I’ll let you two talk.” she said, winking at melon who couldn’t even see a thing as she left the two alone.

Melon tried to sit up, but felt a little dizzy. “Hey now, careful! Let me help you.” Avocado said, Taking her hand and guiding her so she could sit up in bed. She even adjusted her pillows so she was sitting up.

“Avocado...I need to ask.” Melon bun said softly, looking down at her hands. Avocado looked at her in confusion. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Why is it that you did all this for me?” She murmured, closing her eyes. “I mean, you’ve saved me twice, you got me hooked on Jelly soup, you got me flowers! You even made me fall in love love with you!! Why me?!” She said, not realizing she was yelling and now tearing up. Avocado was shocked. Her mouth had fallen open a little. “Melon bun…” she said softly. “Who wouldn’t love you? You’re fantastic, you’re beautiful, you have a big heart and you made this gal feel like life is worth it again.”

Something in those last few words broke Melon bun. She suddenly burst out crying. “What do you mean life is worth it now?! Life is always worth it!!” 

“Maybe to you, but not to everyone.” Avocado replied, looking down now. “Even someone like me can’t be happy all the time, Melon bun.”

That seemed to hit Melon bun hard. She found herself suddenly hugging Avocado tight.   
“You’re amazing though. You’re popular, you’re strong, you’ve got nothing to worry about! How can you be sad…?” she whispered. Avocado was a bit surprised at first, but then hugged her back with a soft sigh. “Even the happiest people can have bad times, Mel.”

Melon bun couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Avocado’s. At first, Avocado was stunned, she never expected someone like Melon bun to make the first move, but soon cupped her cheeks and Kissed her back. The two held the moment for a long time, before Melon bun Jerked away, eyes wide.   
“...I’m so sorry.” She muttered.

“Sorry?! I’ve been wanting that for ages!” Avocado replied excitedly, her face a bit red. 

“Ahem.” A voce came from behind the two. It was Melon bun’s Mom. Melon bun and Avocado instantly went redder than tomatoes. 

“M-Mum, I can explain…” Melon bun began, but her mom put up a hand.

“I saw it coming, Wanna stay for dinner, Avocado? Because of you, now all Mel eats is Jelly soup”

The two looked at each other, then laughed hysterically.

Little did they know, it would be the beginning of something great.


End file.
